


[Podfic] deep in my bones, I can feel you (take me back to a time only we knew)

by turva_auto



Series: Podfic [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Audio Format: MP3, Cats, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” says Patrick, two weeks later. “When’s your birthday?”</p><p>And Jonny says, “Why is there a cat in your drawer?”</p><p>“She’s going to have kittens soon,” explains Patrick, like that’s a perfectly just reason to make a makeshift nest in his desk drawer and put a cat in it.</p><p>or:</p><p>the mob au no one ever asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] deep in my bones, I can feel you (take me back to a time only we knew)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gasmsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [deep in my bones, I can feel you (take me back to a time only we knew)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298507) by [gasmsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc). 



> further notes can be found in the original story

** **

 

 **Length** : 2h : 58min

 **Streaming/Download**  : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fp38x8w3pkoqnw3/deep%20in%20my%20bones.mp3?dl=0)

  **o** **r via:** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y91rxar1eytoaot/deep_in_my_bones.mp3)

 

I'm not native English but I did my best, at this point special thanks to gasmsinc for allowing me to produce this. She did a great job with this universe and I hope I did her justice with this audio version. 

 

I am grateful as always if you have something to say about it or any questions. :)

After long hours of working on it I also decided to gift this to the One goal Challenge. As a last part for a hard fought 7 game series.


End file.
